Halloween
by CretianStar
Summary: Debbie comes back to the Addams Family, just in time for All Hallows Eve


A/N: Eh so I missed my Halloween deadline BUT I thought it'd been a while since I brought something to the Addams family.

Have a little ghostly Debbie. Enjoy!

* * *

Debbie had been allowed back to earth for one night on Halloween. She had been allowed to return as a spirit the earthly plane and she was sure as hellfire that she would be bringing the Addams clan back with her.

Only that didn't happen. On the 31st October, she touched back down in the Addams graveyard and dusted down her cream skirt in preparation. Silently she glided towards the house, and peeked in at one window but could see nothing. Drifting up to the porch, she passed through the doorway and into the macabre hallway. Sneering at the drab black and grey décor, she sniffed and passed methodically through the house, lamenting that she had bombed her own gorgeous mansion. Never mind, she'd have her revenge of Fester Addams and his adorable family.

She remained invisible as a precaution until she reached the drawing room, where she found the family congregated. There were faces she vaguely recognised, the woman with the hairball for the kid… and ahh there was papa hairball, that explained so much and raised so many questions in Debbie's head but she didn't want to linger on that and instead her gaze swept around again. There were a couple of faces she didn't know, including one rather diminutive looking boy with a moustache that seemed to be felt-tipped onto his upper lip. She drifted close and stared at him again, nope it was a real moustache… impressive but weird. That seemed to be the running theme for her latest set of in-laws. The boy was stood next to the ghastly daughter who seemed to frown in her direction but she said nothing and instead lightly pinched the boy on the arm, he barely even flinched.

There was the son and the baby she had been forced to look after along with that hag known as Grandmama, there was the lanky beastie Lurch sat at the pianoforte and the strange little hand thing quivering on the monster's shoulder, but where was Fester? She spied Gomez and Morticia stood by the fireplace, glasses of some concoction bubbling away.

Where was Fester?! Her plan had to start with Fester, it was vital – she had spent almost 18 months planning her revenge and she was not going to let that freak ruin her life _again._ Suddenly the music started up and the doors were thrown open wide. Debbie's jaw dropped and she almost lost her invisibility in her rage. There stood Fester, neatly attired in a long coat, off-white shirt, lacy cravat tied at his throat with his arm looped through a … woman's.

Another woman, if she could be called that. She was as bald as he was and practically glowing in an ethereal way as she stood next to Debbie's husband. The woman wore a high buttoned blouse with a brooch over the pin, and a long dress that trailed behind her. The Addams' had all raised their glasses when the pair walked into the room and they had bowed to one another before Gomez moved forward.

"To my darling family, ever expanding as I am pleased to announce we are celebrating Fester and Dementia's engagement. Naturally there will be big celebrations at the wedding but now Grandmama is anxious to hold the séance to call forth our sadly departed relatives and tell them the happy news. But first a toast."

"To the Addams family and its closest friends." Margaret raised her glass and Gomez smiled.

"Exactly to that, to our family and friends." Everyone in the room soon chugged down the strange smelling drink while Debbie fumed in the corner.

She paced out into the hallway and up the sweeping staircase in order to release some of the tension she had been holding in. A mirror shattered as she was finally out of family view and she seethed violently. He would be marrying again, how dare he, how dare he?! Taking gasping breaths she allowed herself to sink into the bowels of the Addams residence, into the kitchen where she sneered at the turnips and pumpkins lined up on the countertop.

Pacing the kitchen, she had to dramatically rethink her plan. It had been to appear before the Addams hellbent on making them beg for their lives and making Fester beg to take her back before she killed them all and sent them spiralling to hell with her but now it would appear that Fester was besotted with this new woman and Debbie was sorely disappointed that he had not withered, pining for her.

She did not notice the time pass, she did not notice Grandmama appear in the doorway alone while she mused in her corporeal form.

"Well if it isn't Fester's first wife." The old woman croaked and shuffled into the kitchen. Debbie flew to her feet but was stopped by the matriarch's waving hand. "Don't try any of that nonsense now old girl. I'm an old enough witch to know how to stop a ghost like you. You'll only be around for another twenty hours or so."

"Plenty enough to time to kill you all." Debbie hissed, realising four hours had passed quite fast while she sat amongst the empty cauldrons.

"It would be, but it didn't work the first time did it?" Grandmama had parked herself up on the rocking chair and was watching the spirit with interest. "You're too short sighted dear. Your curses don't have any longevity about them, you need something that'd draw out a punishment or a torture. You're down in hell, why don't you turn it into a career as you like killing so much?" Grandmama quipped, stalling Debbie's vitriolic words.

"What do you mean?"

"After I've freed you, you'll end up back in hell, only this time work with the demons and you'll soon join their ranks in torturing the guilty. Much more fun so I'm told. Aunt Lucretia loves it, she might even make you her protégée instead of letting you waste away in the bowels of hell." Grandmama nodded.

"What do you mean after you've freed me?" Debbie was still suspicious.

"Ohh, well I don't trust you around my family so _you_ ," the tip of Grandma's hands were suddenly surrounded by a purple light. "will be in _there_ for the rest of the day." She pointed her gnarled finger at the a hollowed out turnip and suddenly Debbie felt her insides squish together and move. When she finally re-orientated herself she realised she was inside the vegetable and she snarled in frustration.

"Why!?" She screeched, banging her hands against the wall of the damp vegetable.

"Happy Halloween kiddo." Grandmama blew a kiss again and put the turnip out of the way. "I'll come back at a couple of minutes to midnight. You'll never beat me girlie, I've dealt with too many homicidal exes and killed a fair few of my own to be beaten by a pastel loving Barbie doll."


End file.
